Flying Dutchman
by nana.0.o
Summary: Setiap kapal yang bertemu dengan Kapal Hantu atau lebih dikenal dengan Flying Dutchman itu tidak akan selamat. My 1st historical story. Pairing : NetherexNesia coret Koninkrijk Der Nederlanden x Indische


**Disclaimer :** haii! Nama saya nana! Salam kenal! Apa? Oh…! disclaimer bukan buat perkenalan? Terus buat apa? *digaruk himaruya*

**Warning :** copas dari fic sebelumnya. Typo (kalo ada, kasitau), OOC (kalo ada, maap). OC Indonesia.

**Pairing : **_Koninkrijk__ Der Nederlanden x Indische_

_

* * *

_

Malam ini terasa begitu damai. Suasana sangat tenang diselingi dengan suara-suara jangkrik yang saling bersahutan. Terkadang terdengar pula suara tikus yang mencicit di luar rumah. Makhluk itu beruntung, karena jika ia berada di dalam, sang pemilik rumah mungkin akan segera menembaknya dengan senapan khusus pembasmi tikus.

Personifikasi _Koninkrijk__ Der Nederlanden_ atau yang biasa kita kenal dengan Belanda, tampak tidak terganggu dengan suara-suara di luar sambil terus mengerjakan tugas kenegaraannya. Suara kertas bergesekan, sesekali goresan pena menghiasi lembaran-lembaran yang membuatnya pusing. Ingin rasanya ia memberontak dan menghamburkan lembaran kertas-kertas penting itu. Namun tanggung jawab sebagai seorang personifikasi negara tidak akan mengijinkannya. Ia melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya sampai mendengar ketukan pelan di pintu.

Pintu membuka ke dalam dan tampaklah sesosok makhluk mungil dengan bantal besar di genggamannya. "Ada apa, _Indische_?" Nethere melepaskan kacamata bacanya seraya menghampiri anak asuhnya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawabnya pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Boleh aku tidur di sini?" Pintanya sedikit memelas. Nethere menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menggendong anak asuhnya itu dengan tangan kanan sebagai penahan. Anak yang dipanggil _Indische_ itu merangkulkan tangannya ke leher Nethere untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Nethere membawanya ke depan meja kerja yang masih sangat berantakan.

"Lihat, kerjaanku masih banyak. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu tidur, _Indische_."

_Indische_ membalasnya dengan cepat, "Aku tidak akan mengganggu. Aku janji. Bolehkah?" Nethere berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengizinkan. Ia membawa _Indische_ kecil, merebahkan tubuh mungil itu di atas ranjang dan memakaikan selimut hangatnya.

"Baiklah, tidur yang tenang dan jangan ganggu kerjaanku." Katanya memperingati dengan jari telunjuknya. _Indische_ mengangguk mantap.

Nethere kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya dan menenggelamkan diri dalam lebaran-lembaran catatan menyebalkan. Sementara itu _Indische_ berusaha tidur dengan menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka kembali matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa mengantuk. Maka ia menolehkan kepala, memperhatikan sosok besar pengasuhnya yang sedang bekerja. Ia memakai kaos santai berwarna biru dengan bawahan piyama bercorak kelinci. _Indische_ terkikik pelan, benar-benar corak yang tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya yang sangar. Rambut yang biasanya tertata rapi keatas bagaikan Bunga tulip mekar, kini terkulai ke bawah, menampakkan wajahnya sehari-hari. Sejujurnya _Indische_ ingin berkata bahwa gaya rambut tulipnya itu sangat aneh. _Nederlanden_ akan terlihat lebih keren dengan rambutnya sekarang, namun ia masih belum berani, ia pemalu.

Nethere menoleh karena sadar dirinya sedang diperhatikan. "Kenapa?"

"tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya memperhatikanmu. Tidak boleh?" _Indische_ tersenyum. Nethere menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran dengan tingkah anak itu.

"Kau masih tidak bisa tidur?" Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. Nethere mendesah. Ia menghampiri _Indische_ dan duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Bagaimana jika kubacakan cerita?" Tawarnya. Dan tentu saja tawaran itu membuat anak di hadapannya tersenyum cerah. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, bawa buku cerita yang kausukai kemari." Perintahnya. Wajah Indische langsung berubah kecewa.

"Kau tidak punya?" _Indische_ menggeleng lemah.

"Hmm… baiklah, biar aku saja yang cerita. Tapi kisah ini amat menyeramkan. Kau pasti ketakutan." Sindirnya disertai senyum usil.

"Nggak akan, aku ini pemberani. Coba saja!" Tantangnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bisa kumulai ceritanya?"

"Kapan saja, aku siap!" Nethere terkikik mendengar jawaban Indische yang seperti menunggu perintah perang.

Nethere membetulkan posisi duduknya dan mulai bercerita.

"Kisah ini terjadi saat aku belum menginjakkan kaki di rumahmu. Sebenarnya ada seorang kenalanku yang berlayar di lautan luas menuju ke sini, sebelum aku. Tapi sayangnya, orang itu tidak pernah sampai." _Indische_ menahan napas saat Nethere memberi jeda di awal ceritanya.

"Namanya Kapten _Ramhout Van Dam_ atau orang biasa menyebutnya _Van der Decken."_

"Keduanya sama-sama susah disebut."

"Kapten _Van_ merupakan salah satu orang terpandang di negeriku. Semua orang menghormatinya, namun sebenarnya ia punya sisi gelap yang menjadi kekurangannya."

"Sisi gelap? Apa itu?"

"Sisi gelap dalam dirinya, membawanya pada perjanjian terkutuk dengan iblis."

"Iblis dikutuk?"

"Indische, jangan memotong ceritaku terus! Kesan 'seram' nya jadi tidak terasa." Nethere sedikit menunjukkan raut wajah kesal.

"Tapi kau selalu menggunakan kata-kata sulit, aku tidak mengerti." Nethere terdiam sejenak dan membenarkan perkataan Indische. Padahal ia pikir kalimat-kalimatnya barusan tersusun amat rapi dan terkesan keren. Sayang sekali, ia lupa bahwa ia bercerita pada anak kecil. Maka ia mengulang kembali ceritanya dengan bahasa yang sederhana dan mudah dimengerti.

"Jadi, Kapten Van membuat perjanjian dengan Iblis. Ia meminta agar kapalnya dapat berlayar jauh lebih cepat dari kecepatan yang seharusnya. Sang Iblis memberi syarat kepadanya, agar jangan sekali-sekali berhenti sebelum mencapai daratan. Kalau tidak, maka Kapten Van dan seluruh awaknya akan terkena kutukan mengerikan.

"Kapten Van menyanggupi syarat tersebut dan segera melakukan perjalanan, tanpa memberitahu pada awaknya bahwa ia telah melakukan perjanjian dengan Iblis. Awalnya perjalanan itu lancar, meskipun arah angin tidak mendukung, nyatanya kapal tetap berjalan dalam kecepatan yang sulit dipercaya. Meski curiga dengan kecepatan di luar batas normal itu, tidak ada awak kapal yang protes. 'Lebih cepat sampai akan lebih baik, bukan begitu?' Pikir mereka.

"Namun, belum ada setengah perjalanan, keadaan berubah. Langit ditutupi awan-awan gelap, petir menyambar dan ombak berubah ganas. Mungkin ini hukuman dari Tuhan untuk Kapten Van yang telah membuat perjanjian dengan Iblis. Badai besar telah menunggu di depan mereka. Awak kapal berusaha membujuk Kapten Van untuk menghentikan pelayaran sementara. Tetapi Kapten Van marah dan berteriak 'Aku bersumpah tidak akan mundur dan akan terus menembus badai untuk mencapai kota tujuanku , atau aku beserta semua awak kapalku akan terkutuk selamanya.'"

Indische kembali menahan napas dan menaikkan selimut sampai menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. "Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sekeras apapun mereka protes, Kapten Van tidak menghentikan kapal dan memerintahkan untuk terus maju menembus badai. Dan akhirnya kapal itu ditelan badai yang sedang mengamuk. Mereka tidak bisa berkutik melawan kekuatan alam. Pesan untukmu _Indische_, jangan coba-coba melawan alam seberapapun kuatnya dirimu. Alam selalu ditakdirkan untuk menang dari manusia."

"Jadi, ceritanya berakhir di situ? Mereka semua mati?" Tanyanya ngeri.

"Tidak. Kisah ini tidak akan berakhir sesederhana itu. Kau masih ingat tentang perjanjiannya dengan Iblis kan?"

_Indische_ mengangguk cepat, "apa mereka semua akan dikutuk?"

"Ya, tentu saja mereka harus menanggung akibat dari perjanjian Kapten Van dengan Iblis. Mereka dikutuk menjadi jasad hidup dan melayari 7 samudera sampai akhir zaman."

"Ja..jadi, mereka tidak mati?" _Indische_ menyadari suaranya yang bergetar ketakutan dan berusaha mengendalikannya.

"Mereka hidup, tapi dengan tubuh yang sudah mati. Bisa kau bayangkan? Tubuhnya membusuk, mengeluarkan bau menyengat, makhluk-makhluk kecil seperti belatung menggerogoti daging mereka perlahan-lahan sampai tak ada lagi yang tersisa kecuali tulang. Dan selama itu mereka tetap hidup. Menggerakkan kapal yang dikutuk tidak akan pernah menepi."

"ap..apa kau pernah bertemu dengan kapal itu saat berlayar ke rumahku?"

"Untungnya, tidak. Jika aku bertemu dengan kapal itu, maka aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu." _Indische_ segera memeluk lengan kiri Nethere yang besar, merasa takut kehilangan. Nethere menepuk dan mengacak-acak rambut anak asuh kesayangannya itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Setiap kapal yang bertemu dengan Kapal Hantu atau lebih dikenal dengan _Flying Dutchman_ itu tidak akan selamat. Menurut kepercayaan, kau harus menggantung tapal kuda di tiang utama kapal sebagai jimat agar tidak bertemu dengan _Flying Dutchman_. "

"Kau juga menggantungnya di tiang kapalmu?"

"Tentu."

Indische menghembuskan napas lega setelah menahannya cukup lama. Cerita Nethere cukup membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Kau pandai bercerita, _Nederlanden_. Aku benar-benar merasa tegang."

"Benarkah?" Nethere cukup senang dengan pujian yang dilontarkan oleh _Indische_, karena ia sama sekali belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Nah, bisakah kau tidur sekarang? Jangan bilang kau terlalu takut untuk tidur." Nethere merapikan kembali selimut yang menutupi tubuh kecil _Indische_.

"Itu kan hanya cerita. Aku tidak akan takut."

Mendengar jawaban itu, akal jahat pun mampir di kepala Nethere, ia memasang tampang seserius mungkin dan, "_Indie_, yang kuceritakan tadi itu bukan mitos, tapi sejarah. Artinya, cerita itu benar-benar terjadi."

Dalam hitungan detik, wajah _Indische_ memucat dan menarik lengan Nethere hingga ia jatuh dan terbaring bersamanya di kasur.

"Ho..Hoi, Indie… lepasin, aku masih harus kerja nih…." Indische menggeleng cepat. Ia menatap Nethere dengan matanya yang mulai berair. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan ia mulai terisak-isak.

"In..die…" Dalam sekejap, hasrat pedofil dalam diri sang _Nederlanden_ kambuh. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengelus rambut halus _Indische_, Membelai pipinya, menghapus tangis dengan jemarinya, memeluk dan mendekapnya erat tanpa pernah melepasnya, mencium bibir merahnya yang mungil menggoda, membuka baj….stop! oke, ini bukan rate M, mari kita hentikan imajinasi liar barusan.

Semoga personifikasi _Koninkrijk__ Der Nederlanden_ ini dapat diberikan hidayah dan segera bertobat atas pikiran-pikiran kotor…

nya…

Ne..Nethere… bisakah kau singkirkan senapan itu dari punggungku? Ja..Jari-jariku gemetaran... tolong hentikan sebelum semua deskripsi ini penuh dengan typo.

.

.

.

**Nederlanden PoV**

Syukurlah pengganggu imajinasiku barusan telah pergi. Karena terlalu lama dengan pikiran-pikiran di dalam kepalaku, Indische jatuh tertidur. Kedua lengan kecilnya masih menggenggam erat lenganku. Meski sedikit, ada bekas airmata di pipinya. Aku menghapusnya lembut. Ap...? Pipinya…lembut sekali… aku tidak tahan dan mencubitnya pelan. Dahinya berkerut dan ia mengeluh dalam tidurnya.

"Ngghh…aku…tidak takut…."

Aku tersenyum mendengar igauannya. Kuputuskan untuk menunda pekerjaanku dan berbaring di sampingnya. Rasanya nyaman sekali memeluk tubuh mungil _Indische_ yang begitu hangat.

FIN

* * *

OMAKE -part 1-

**Keesokan harinya…**

'_Lihat saja Nederlanden! Aku pasti akan membuat cerita yang jauh lebih seram! Ceritamu tidak akan ada apa-apanya dan tidak akan pernah membuatku takut lagi!'_ Tekad _Indische_ dalam hati.

* * *

OMAKE -part 2-

**Berpuluh-puluh tahun kemudian…**

"Nesia, sebenarnya kau membuat film horror atau film dewasa?" Tanya Nethere begitu melihat film horror Indonesia yang terlalu banyak menampilkan adegan khusus dewasa dibandingkan setan pemeran utamanya.

"Hehehe, maklumlah, demi RATING." Dan kandaslah sudah cita-cita Indonesia untuk membuat cerita horror yang dapat membuat setiap orang berteriak ketakutan. Jika RATING berbicara, maka tak ada satupun yang dapat melawannya. Sama seperti alam, ia ditakdirkan untuk selalu menang.

* * *

**pada abad 17 seorang kapten Belanda bernama Bernard Fokke (versi lain menyebut kapten "Ramhout Van Dam" atau "Van der Decken") mengarungi lautan dari Holland ke pulau Jawa dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Ia dicurigai meminta bantuan iblis untuk mencapai kecepatan tadi.**

**Van der Decken, seorang kapten yang mengutuk Tuhan dan telah dihukum untuk mengarungi lautan selamanya, telah diceritakan dalam novel karya Frederick Marryat - The Phantom Ship dan Richard Wagner opera.**

**Banyak saksi yang mengaku telah melihat kapal hantu ini. Pada tahun 1939 kapal ini terlihat di Mulkzenberg. Pada tahun 1941 seklompok orang di pantai Glencairn menyaksikan kapal berlayar yang tiba - tiba lenyap ketika akan menubruk batu karang.  
Penampakan The Flying Dutchman kembali terlihat oleh awak kapal laut militer M.H.S Jubilee di dekat Cape Town di bulan agustus 1942.**

**Bahkan ada suatu catatan kisah tentang pelayaran Christoper Columbus,waktu itu awak kapal Columbus melihat kapal terkatung katung dengan layar itu awak yang pertama melihat langsung tewas seketika.**

**Mitos akhir-akhir ini juga mengisahkan apabila suatu kapal modern melihat kapal hantu ini dan awak kapal modern memberi signal, maka kapal modern itu akan tenggelam / celaka.**

**Bagi seorang pelaut , pertemuan yang tak diduga dengan kapal hantu The Flying Dutchman akan mendatangkan bahaya bagi mereka dan konon , ada suatu cara untuk mengelak dari kemungkinan berpapasan dengan kapal hantu tersebut , yakni dengan memasangkan tapal kuda di tiang layar kapal mereka sebagai perlindungan.**

**Source : kaskus, wiki**

**

* * *

**

**A/N :**

1. Kesalahan sejarah tidak ditanggung. **Credit by : nami** :D

2. bisa ngebayangin nethere tanpa rambut tulipnya? GANTENG BANGET LOH! #labil . Saya baru ngubek2 zerochan lagi dan nemu banyak gambarnya, jadi sengaja bikin deskripsi begitu, muhuahahahahahaha.

3. Pertama kalinya nulis historical. Butuh waktu lama bagi saya untuk nulis model cerita begini, jadi tolong jangan di flame -_-

4. Review? Saran & Kritik membangun selaluuu diterimaaa XD (flame sama kritik itu beda kan ya?)

**Pertanyaan :** gender nya Nesia apa ya kalo boleh tau?

**Jawaban : **Gender? Apa itu? Sejenis makanan?


End file.
